TK and Kari: Inner Passion
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested one-shot. After meeting a rather unpleasant man, TK finds it in himself to confess his feelings.


TK and Kari were headed back to TK's house.

They'd been hanging out at her place for awhile, but it was starting to get later in the day now. On their way though, a rather unsavory man watched them going.

Grinning at seeing Kari's looks, he took it into his head to inform her how good she looked. Now, perhaps in his mind he was being kind, even gentlemanly.

In practice though, both TK and Kari responded quite negatively to this random person walking up and grabbing Kari's ass.

Kari pulled away from him quickly, TK moving to stand between his friend and this random asshole, "Apologize." He told him with a glare.

This earned TK a rough shove that sent him sprawling to the ground as the man reached for Kari's arm to inform her that she ought to be grateful that he'd wanted to compliment her in such a way. His hand.. Never reached Kari's arm.

Seeing him reaching for her sent something off inside of TK, and before the man could lay another finger on her, his hand was pulled behind his back by TK, wrist held tight against him as he demanded the man apologize. For the second time now, the man refused; the smell of him from this close informing TK that he was not merely an asshole, but a drunk asshole.

When TK's grip on his started increasing to the point of pain, and it became apparent that he couldn't shake his grip, the man conceded.

If he were smarter, he might have managed to get the apology out _before_ TK had snapped his wrist, but alas not all are born brilliant, and the man was shoved to the sidewalk with a literal limp wrist and a warning from TK to remember what had just happened, and to go.

Despite his inebriation, the man complied quite readily and cleared the fuck out before anything else could be broken. TK was on much higher alert as he escorted Kari the rest of the way back to his place.

"Thanks for that.." Kari said once they had entered his house, "I'm.. kinda surprised you had that in you."

TK snorted at this, "We've had people actually trying to kill us, faced damn near gods and demons. That guy barely registers as a threat." He said, Kar chuckling as she nodded in agreement.

"Plus there's no way I could let some asshole like that hurt someone I love." TK added.

Kari blushed at hearing this, and with a moment of pause, asked, "Love? Do you.. Do you really mean that?"

TK also hesitated, but pushed passed it and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Kari's.

"Does that answer your question?" TK asked with a grin. Kari didn't respond, a bit caught in shock from this.

Seeing this, TK continued, saying, "Guess not.. Maybe this will help." With that, he leaned in again, his hands moving to hold Kari close to him as he kissed her. It was deeper this time, more passionate, more intense.

And to TK's relief and delight, Kari didn't pull away. Far from it, as her shock wore off, she began to return it, kissing back affectionately as her body pressed gently into his. With the doors closed and them all alone, they could do whatever they wanted, and so followed their growing desires.

They were only apart long enough to remove their clothes before they returned to each other.

It was sloppy and clumsy, neither very experienced in this kind of thing, but both were passionate. Kari had admittedly actively avoided letting her mind dwell on sexual things, but TK clearly hadn't, rather he'd let them fuel his resolve. Hell, they may have even made him more focused at times.

This was enough for Kari to at least give it a try. It had been more arousing than she'd have liked to admit to see TK drop that asshole earlier.

Her hand moved down his body gently, finding its way to his impressively sized member and gripping it, beginning to move back and forth along its shaft to stroke him as his own hand rubbed gently against her slit. The two moaned heatedly as they played with each other.

But as they did, it rapidly became apparent how inefficient this would be for the both of them. They wanted more. Kari was moved onto her back, TK moving over top of her. She groaned as he sucked on her neck, and shuddered as he entered her.

While she'd never been with anyone before, she'd already been, for lack of a more tactful phrase, broken in. Whether by some kind of toy or as an accidental result of one of their more physically strenuous adventurers, she didn't say and TK didn't ask.

He was her first, and they were doing this together, that was all that mattered. He was slow at first, pushing in and out of her gently as he practically worshipped her body with groping massages and kisses.

She proved to be more durable and less sensitive than TK had anticipated though, and so he began to pick up the pace. He wanted to please her was all, wanted to bring her over the edge. But as he began speeding up and getting rougher, he found that he more enjoyed this more aggressive pace. As did Kari it seemed, who actively encouraged him to keep going through her moans, pleading to him not to stop, even at one point to get rougher.

A shiver going up his spine at hearing Kari speaking like this, TK obliged. Their shared moans only got louder as TK's movements became more aggressive, holding Kari more dominant as he pounded into her.

Their hips slapped together roughly as TK raised Kari's legs up, pulling her body closer to his own to force himself in even deeper, hitting even harder into her tight, eager body. They moaned out loudly together as he hilted inside of her pussy, the tightness of Kari's body around his length showing how close she already was and leaving him not far behind her.

TK let out a surprising growl; surprising both in how genuine it was and in th tingling shudder it gave Kari as he moved her onto her side, lifting her hips more so he was effectively fucking her down into the ground dominantly.

He remained in this controlling position until they had finished, their pleasured cries filling the empty house as they collapsed to the ground together.

Panting heavily in their pleasured heap, TK's more gentle side returned to the surface, and he held Kari against him. Even if it had been only for fun, and even if Kari had explicitly asked for it, he still felt the need to comfort her after being so aggressive. Kari smiled, laying with him happily and appreciating the comforting.

They remained together for several minutes, cuddling and kissing lovingly, until…

"TK, I'm here to pick you up." The voice belonged to Matt. TK's brother had come to pick him up for dinner with their mother. After the encounter with the drunk, he'd entirely forgotten, and with how cloudy their minds were from their fun, neither had heard him enter the house until he was right outside the door.

"TK, come on, its-" Matt's words crashed into a brick wall as he opened the door and saw the state he and Kari were in. All three of them were frozen for a few solid seconds, and then Matt silently closed the door.

They… would have a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

**That's all for this one! I hope you've enjoyed this patron requested oneshot ^^ if you have your own request for a drabble, one shot, or full story-or even just want to support the writing or participate in polls-consider becoming a Sinfulnature1123 patron, rewards listed on my profile page here on FF.**

**I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
